Demon's Diary
by Rayofdarkness
Summary: Sebastian writes down his thoughts, what happens when Ciel finds out? -One Shot- Sequel to "Writing My Thoughts Down"


**Autumn:** dear god, i'm tired it's late, but i didn't want to stop! here is a sequel for "Writing Down My Thoughts" ^^ i hope you like it. ohh sorry if there is OOC but i will say this for every story i write. in the name of FanFic let imagination let loose!

**Ciel:** Autumn does not own Kuroshitsuji...if she did... *blushes* th...this is uncalled for!

**Autumn: **ohh Ciel i love you too ^^

**Ciel:** d-don't say something like that so lightly!

**Autumn:** awwww you want Sebastian to say it huh?

**Ciel:** e-enough! *blushes redder*

**Autumn: **enjoy!

* * *

**Demon's Diary**

**SebastianxCiel**

_ Oh, the day started like any other. Though today the sky was gray and the heavens, as some would say, were crying. Heavy drops of sorrow filled the vast land of London and couples, children, and homeless all alike sought shelter away from those acid drops. It had occurred to me that today my Lord had the day off, so I allowed him the luxury of sleeping in. So, I would be telling a false if I said today started like any other._

_ It was not only a week ago that my Young Master confessed his feelings for me. I do say I was shocked and, though for some odd reason I regret it now, I told him of what he wanted to hear. Perhaps he knows I did such a thing, but at the time I was thinking of his well being. Oh dear, what am I saying? I am making no sense now…_

_ I, a demon, have fallen; fallen so much farther then I had already. To love a human of all things puts my name to shame. And yet…. I find myself not caring. The moment I kissed …. Ciel…yes, the moment my lips touched his I felt a spark. I tossed it aside at first but now… now I find myself craving, wanting…._needing_ to touch his lips to mine once more. To taste the sweetness within that innocent mouth, that sinful mouth, oh yes my Lord is sin and innocence all in one. What I wouldn't give to feel his skin pressed against mine, to feel the smooth and frail skin under mine._

_ Dear say, look at the bilge I am writing. I feel that I am doing what my Young Master did only a week ago. Oh and dear, sweet Ciel, if you are happening to read this, just as I read yours, I beckon you to come to me….for there is only a simple phase that will tell you what is dancing around in my mind._

_I want you…._

Ciel felt his face burn with color. The words written in this diary were all too much. At first the young earl was hurt but now…now he wanted, needed to see Sebastian. Had the demon left his diary here, in his room, on propose? It irked Ciel, yes, but the fact that the demon wanted him the way he had made the earl's heart flutter. Ciel looked over the words one last time before his face lit with color at the simple phase that caught his eye.

"_I beckon you to come to me…. I want you…"_

The demon butler seemed to no longer hold any shame in saying what could be considered such a lewd way of wording.

"_I beckon you…"_

Ciel placed the diary down and turned to leave his room. Yes, as the young earl walked down the halls his feet carried him to where Sebastian would be. Ciel opened the door to the rather large library. There, his saw the said butler going about his chores like the loyal servant he was. Ciel's face blushed yet again as he stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Se…Sebastian…" the young earl muttered out.

Sebastian turned rather surprised to see his Young Master. He thought the boy was in his study working. The demon then saw the color that lit the boy's face. He couldn't help but smirk.

"What can I help you with, Young Master?" the butler asked.

Ciel averted his eyes just for a moment before then tried to look into those red orbs of crimson

"I….I…" Ciel was at a lose for words.

Sebastian set down his cleaning tools and waited for his master to continue. He had a feeling that the young earl read his dairy. And no, Sebastian had not left it there on propose, for once... Though he was one hell of a butler, even a demon slipped up once in a while, but of course, that doesn't anyone has to know…

"My Lord…" Sebastian cooed.

Ciel looked at his butler as Sebastian raised a hand and bent his gloved finger in a 'come hitter' motion. Ciel couldn't help but be draw to the man clad in black. Those white gloved hands caressed his cheek, lifted his chin, and held his eyes.

Cobalt eye stared into crimson roses. A moment of what felt like understanding passed between them. There was gentleness with those demon eyes, longing, wanting, burning, oh how long had this madness gone on!

In a single blink those gloves were off and Sebastian couldn't help but touch the softness of Ciel's face. So soft, so warm, and so….beautiful….

"Sebastian….do you really feel that way…" Ciel had to ask. He needed to know.

"Oh Young Master…" Sebastian almost groaned out.

He pulled Ciel into his arms, fingers threading though blue-gray lock, untying that useless eye patch. There was no one, just Ciel and Sebastian. The demon hugged the earl tighter and Ciel hands rested against Sebastian's chest. The earl felt embarrassed. What if someone came in, saw them? Should he pull away?

"Young Master….do you have any idea….what you are doing to me right this second?" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear.

Ciel could only manage a shake of the head

"Will you….show me…?" Ciel whispered for only his demon's ears.

Sebastian nearly growled and pulled Ciel tighter against his chest.

"Oh My Lord….if I was to show you…" Sebastian's tongue touched Ciel's ear as his fingers tangled in those soft locks.

"…are you scared…?" Ciel couldn't help but smirk.

In only a second, the earl was pushed up against a book self, a few books falling down, his eyes meeting those of wine red. Sebastian's face was inches from his, his hands pinning Ciel's wrists above his head, leaving the earl with wonder written on his face.

"Let me show you, my Lord…"

Sebastian pushed his knee between Ciel's legs, making the earl gasp. He then pressed harder. Ciel trembled.

"Let me show you…."

Sebastian's lips caressed Ciel's cheek.

"Everything…"

The demon seized Ciel's lips with force, passion, a heated desire, wanting, longing. Ohh it felt like bliss. Ciel opened his mouth with a gasp, giving Sebastian's tongue free reign. He kissed the boy deep, his tongue dancing, touching, lapping at the small pink muscle that was Ciel's tongue. The small boy shyly kisses back, only to press more into the kiss after a few moments, wanting more. A soft moan was heard, a low growl, and Sebastian's thumbs pushed down the cuffs of Ciel's shirt, feeling the skin and pulse, pressing his thumb against it. He kissed Ciel harder, moving his lips in fury, wanting more of the sweetness that was his master.

"Ciel…" Sebastian said between the kiss.

"Sweet Ciel…"

When the two finally pulled away only panting could be heard. When Sebastian released his hold on Ciel's wrists, the young earl couldn't help but wrap his arms around the demon's neck. Their foreheads rested against each other and they breathed in the scent of the other.

"Forgive me my Lord…I could no longer hold back…" Sebastian said.

"Next time something like this happens do tell me…" Ciel said still catching his breath.

Sebastian smiled.

"And that's an order…" Ciel said moving closer.

Sebastian smirked this time, feeling the burning return.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel smiled, yes, smiled and moved closer, brushing his lips against Sebastian. That smiled turned into a knowing smirk. The demon could groan at the thought his master was thinking of.

"Sebastian….show me everything that was written in your…diary…" Ceil said.

Sebastian gave Ciel a warning look, telling the boy that he wouldn't be able to take this back if made into an order. Oh and Ciel did only what the butler would think he might never do. Small hands threaded in raven locks and Ciel kissed Sebastian, but only a longing peck.

"And that…is an order…" the earl smirked.

Sebastian's trade mark smile couldn't be any wider.

"Oh yes…my Lord…"

A letter with hidden emotions, a diary with hidden desires, turns into a night of passion filled love…

* * *

**Autumn:** ahhhh need sleep. but yes, i hope you all like this and i'm sorry i haven't written back >.> i'm finding it very hard to find who has reviewed my work when it should be in my inbox! but i give love and hugs to all, you are all wonderful!

REVIEW = LOVE ^^


End file.
